Super Crazy Guitar Maniac Deluxe 4
is a musical rhythm game. Is is the fourth game of the SCGMD series. This version features 18 songs (all taken from the Newgrounds Audio Portal), 14 guitars, and a set of achievements to unlock. __TOC__ Gameplay SCGMD4 is a rhythm game with 18 songs, divided into Amateur and Pro modes as difficulties. All songs are from the Newgrounds Audio Portal. Commands move across the screen, the aim being to press the corresponding key when the command reaches the time bar. Arrow key commands require you to hit the correct key at the correct time, while number/letter commands require you to hold the key down for a certain period of time. Getting a combo of 10 correct commands in a row increases your multiplier, which increases the points you earn x2, x3, x4, and in Pro Mode, x5 and x10. Each time you make a command mistake, your multiplier is decreased. Your accuracy when hitting the notes determine your score, which determines if you get a Bronze, Silver, Gold or Perfect Star on the song. Your avatar is a stickman which changes animation if you do well on a song, doing crazier actions the better you play. Boss Mode SCGMD4 introduces a new game mode named Boss Mode. During your gameplay experience, you will encounter random boss fights. This fights are announced by a pop-up sign before the song begins, reading a mysterious but intriguing message, along with an option to accept or deny the battle. Upon denying, the song will continue as normal, but if you accept, you will enter the Boss Mode. In Boss Mode, the Score Bar is replaced by the bosses Health Bar. The aim of the game is now to cause enough damage to the boss for its Health Bar to be depleted, in which case you win. Damage is done by playing notes. However, playing the right notes of the song will do more damage than playing random notes. Also, the higher you multiplier is, the more damage you will dispatch to the enemy. Bosses will have special "powers" that will change gameplay in a certain way, adding difficulty to the game. This "powers" range from adding confusing notes to the song or blocking the notes from sight. Upon the boss being defeated, the effects of the "power" will automatically disappear for the remainder of the song. Even when the boss is defeated, the player still has to play the remainder of the song. This is when the player has the opportuinity to do and "Overkill". This happens when doing a certain amount of extra damage after the Boss is down. The game includes a Boss Gallery, in which you can get information from the Boss, along with your highest score against that specific Boss. With a total of 6 different bosses, there is a great variety between the type of battle. Some bosses can only be damaged when the multiplier is at a certain level, while some have really strong "powers" that really turn gameplay up-side-down. The scoreboard, points you can see in the image. And the highscore of the first level for example is: 11.441 Achievements, Guitars & Unlockables The game includes 14 unlockable, usable guitars, 3 unlockable songs, and a set of Achievements. There is a total of 40 Achievements, divided into columns of 9 labeled with each of the letters of the game's name. This Achievements are related to every aspect of the game, from simple gameplay to your multiplier. Along with this 40 achievements, there are an extra 7 secret achievements that offer no description about how to gain them. For every row of achievements that is filled, a "Row Prize" is unlocked, which can range from a new guitar to even a new song. There are five Row Prizes in total. It should be noted that this prizes do not ''require the Secret Achievements to be unlocked. The game has a "Chievos" section for easy tracking of Achievements and Row Prizes. There is a total of 14 unlockable Guitars, which can be used by the players avatar, changing the look of both the character and the fretboard during gameplay, adding a small customization element to the game. There are various ways to gain new guitars. The main way is through Achievements, as some of the guitars are Row Prizes gain from completing a tier of Achievements. Another way is through Boss Battles, as everytime you defeated a Boss, you will recieved a new guitar, which is customized to match the Boss's theme. Some guitars are even hidden throughtout the game in random places. There are three "Secret Songs" that must be unlocked. These songs are unlocked mainly through Guitar gained as Row Prizes from the Achievements. When you click for the first time in the gained Guitar, it will automatically transport you into the Secret Song. The song ''must be beaten for it to be unlocked in the game. The song will start automatically in the last difficulty setting you played in. Secret Songs are needed for certain Achievements, such as the Star Achievements for Pro mode, in which you have to Gold and Perfect 14 songs, which include the 2 of the 3 Secret Songs. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/sigames/scgmd4 |descrip = Reach a 4x score multiplier }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/sigames/scgmd4 |descrip = Score at least 25,000 points on Dinosaur Dance Floor on either difficulty setting }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/sigames/scgmd4 |descrip = Earn any 20 in-game carrots, I mean, achievements }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/sigames/scgmd4 |descrip = Earn a total of 100 medal stars across all songs }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges